


First Love

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Geralt had never been in love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 16
Kudos: 269





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [@theamazingbard](https://theamazingbard.tumblr.com/) for the awesome prompt!! i didn't fulfill it completely and explicitly and i'm so sorry for that! eventually i wanna get back to it and fully GO FOR IT with this plot. but i appreciate the heck out of you!
> 
> full prompt: "OKAY first love prompt: geralt, demisexual, 34 y/o. he's never really been in love before, isn't sure he CAN. and then it's a slow burn/slow realization with jaskier and the feeling is so strong it's almost overwhelming. how tf does he deal with this?"

Geralt had never been in love.

Love was not for witchers, not truly. They had a long, hard life, and were afforded very little comforts. What else was love but a comfort? A volatile one, at that. No love could withstand the responsibility of the Path and all the scorn that came with it. How could Geralt ever ask someone to follow him, to face the derision thrown Geralt’s way, and receive the same themselves? How could Geralt expect a companion to stay with him even when he went after fearsome monsters, left them for days with no word, and came back covered in blood?

So Geralt did not find love. He did not look for it, he did not want it. Geralt would not be the man to shackle someone to this life, all for him. 

Jaskier was the exception. Geralt never asked him to come, in fact he often tried to dissuade Jaskier’s company altogether. But Jaskier would not be deterred, and so he came along. He faced the scorn and threw it back in their faces, and over time Jaskier even lessened it. Every fight Jaskier begged and wheedled to be allowed to come along, and sometimes Geralt won, and other times Geralt thought he won, only to have Jaskier tail him anyway. As if Geralt couldn’t hear him. Geralt let him. When Geralt showed up days later than expected, Jaskier did not complain, but Geralt saw the relief in his eyes as he took in Geralt’s often disgusting, but usually unharmed form. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but pushed up the sleeves of his chemise anyway to help Geralt get clean.

It was nice to have company. Talking to Roach had satisfied him thus far, but Jaskier added new energy. It was a comfort to hear another voice, and Jaskier so rarely required input from Geralt. As such, Geralt was happy to let Jaskier chatter away. He told rambling stories about this or that, hilarious ones that made Geralt chuckle, and Jaskier rejoiced in all displays of good humor from Geralt. It became easy to laugh with someone.

When Jaskier was gone, Geralt missed him. At first, he tried to convince himself it was the convenience of traveling with company he missed. When a hunt went long, he did not have to worry about Roach’s care. Another person to bring in coin for their rooms and handle the innkeepers that would turn Geralt away. Someone to talk to.

Before long, the things he missed about Jaskier grew less utilitarian and more… Jaskier himself. Geralt missed the way Jaskier hummed as he dressed in the morning, but in a sleepy, imprecise way as he tried to wake himself up. Geralt missed the way Jaskier told stories, how every time felt like a new tale, and somehow each time it was funnier. Geralt missed the way Jaskier’s eyes shone when he looked at the stars. He missed the way they shone when he looked at Geralt.

When Geralt had him back, each time he opened up a little more. It was a conscious thing. Jaskier gave so much of himself to Geralt, it was only fair that Geralt gave some of himself in return. Jaskier asked for nothing, and yet every time Geralt got closer, he practically buzzed with happiness.

Geralt placed a hand on his shoulder, and Jaskier froze, then leaned into it. Geralt told him a story from his childhood, and Jaskier listened with rapt attention, no notebook in sight to turn it to song. Geralt offered to wash Jaskier’s hair, and Jaskier sighed into it but said nothing, almost as if he didn’t want to scare Geralt off.

Jaskier kissed him first. Geralt had been sharpening his sword, lost in his task, and had been sure Jaskier was composing. At least, until Jaskier crowded into his space, took Geralt’s face in his hands, and kissed him thoroughly, as if he’d never get the chance again and wanted it to matter.

When Jaskier pulled away, Geralt watched him, dumbfounded, and Jaskier’s grin was sheepish. “Forgive me,” he said. “I was… caught up.”

Geralt did not offer his forgiveness. Instead, he put down his sword and gingerly took Jaskier’s face in his own hands, delighted in the feeling of stubble under his fingers, and brought him back in for another kiss. 

Geralt had never been in love before. 

Jaskier surprised him, filled every crevice, cured every bit of loneliness Geralt had inside him. For Jaskier, he learned to accept, welcome, and even seek out the easy affection Jaskier offered. He allowed himself this comfort, of having a companion with him, and trusting that Jaskier would stay as long as he cared to, and Geralt was not trapping him anywhere. Jaskier chose this life, chose Geralt, and so Geralt could find the strength to choose him back.

Loving Jaskier was the easiest thing Geralt had ever done.


End file.
